


magical

by devilishdyke



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, asahina is a huge lesbian, celesaoi, rlly short but they're underrated, so is celeste, this is based off a tumblr post i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: Aoi Asahina finds herself cornered by a witch - a very beautiful one.





	magical

The witch hovered over her menacingly. She’d introduced herself as Celestia Ludenberg, or something like that, but it hardly mattered when Aoi already knew she was going to die.

Her eyes glowed an unnatural red, her hands engulfed in flames. Her face remained neutral, as she tossed the flames between her two palms as if she were playing a game with a ball.

“You foolish, foolish girl..” she finally spoke. Aoi immediately noticed her accent, which sounded so.. beautiful, even as she insulted her.

Aoi opened her mouth to speak, to talk back, but no words came out. The witch continued. “You never should’ve come here. Everyone warned you, and yet here you are, in my castle.”

Her eyes glowed brighter, somehow, and the flames became stronger. “So, I shall curse you. I’ll curse you.“

Aoi’s heart stopped. Or, at least, it felt like it had. She came closer, but Aoi couldn’t seem to move.

“I curse you,” she paused for a moment, then raised her voice. “I curse you, so that no man shall ever love you!”

The witch finally lowered her feet back onto the ground. Aoi stared up at her, tears pouring from her eyes. “F-For real?!” she cried, rushing to her feet and trapping the other in a hug.

Celestia grew flustered. “W-What?! No! You’re— you’re not supposed to LIKE that!” she shrieked, squirming to escape Aoi’s hug.

Aoi giggled and twirled the other around, “Oh, you silly witch, I’m a lesbian!”

Being able to surprise Celestia only made Aoi laugh harder, as she scolded and threatened the athlete for messing with her.  
“So! Wanna kiss now?! I need to thank you, after all.” Aoi pointed to her lips, then to Celestia’s, which were painted a beautiful black. Her cheeks became pinker, but she didn’t shake her head.

Instead, she nodded, Aoi’s signal to take the other girl in her arms and ‘thank’ her.

The kiss felt more magical than Celestia’s fire magic. Maybe the witch wasn’t very good with other people (because she’d somehow thought that Asahina could be straight), but she was a damn good kisser.


End file.
